Lawrence Daggerpaine (Backup)
The life of the famous pirate lord, Lawrence Daggerpaine. Userboxes Beginnings Lawrence Daggerpaine was the son of two wealthy nobles. He was born in Paris, and moved to London when he was one. He lived in London until he was 16. While in London, he was a regular visitor to the Queen and King. When the Princess had a son, Lawrence was just down the hall. The son was John Breasly. You know how John's father was the King, and that he didn't want John to learn how to sword fight? That was Lawrence's idea to teach him. Lawrence at the time was the best sword fighter in Europe. He personally taught John how to fight with a sword, shoot like a marksman, and hit an apple with a dagger at 20 paces. It was all in secret of course, with a blacksmith named Charles. Millitary When he turned 16, Lawrence join the Royal Expeditionary Fleet as Captain of the H.M.S. Goliath. He had that command for 4 years, then became Commodore. He built Kingshead as the most protected fort in the Caribbean. He was in the room next door, when he heard the sound of a scuffle. He looked through a peephole he himself had installed, and he saw John, now a young man, fighting Lord Cutler Beckett. On there floor, lay 2 EITC Grunts, and the old King. Lawrence was so horrified, he ran to the next room, helped John escape, and got the King's body. With the body, he left Kingshead, and went to Tortuga, the only safe place left. He sent the body, by way of a private ship, back to London to be buried at the Royal Cemetery. Start of a New Life Lawrence, himself, was now known as a traitor and pirate, so he hid in the most safe, yet unpiratey place he could find, a town called Mariner's Town. Soon, he became mayor of the town. He was mayor for 5 years, with his sister, Kat Walnutstone, now a trained voodoo master, in Mariner's Town.Then, one fateful day, Jolly Roger attacked Mariner's Town. He and his sister, with the rest of the town, tried hard to defend themselves, but to no avail. Jolly Roger took over the town, and Lawrence and his sister barely made it out alive. Soon, he became a full pirate, evicting revenge on Jolly Roger and Lord Beckett for the losses they caused. Even some Navy men he has had to kill, but they are more corrupt from when he was in the Navy. When he was in, justice came first. Now, all the loyal men had either retired or are dead. Start to Infamy Lawrence was a meager pirate, untrained in the arts of piracy. He knew he needed help. He found a guild called the Generals of Peace. He quickly rose through the ranks, and became second in command. While this was happening, a guild called the Chetik Union was starting to die. It had a large population of EITC Fighters. Lawrence met them, and quickly befriended them. When the Union finally did die, and broke into three guilds, Lawrence was able to bring them all into the Generals Of Peace. During this time, an EITC Lord named Captain Leon started attacking the guild. Lawrence, when the Guild Master was away, had to defend the guild's server of Cortevos. One day, Lawrence made an attack on Leon's HQ on Padres De Feugo. A massive battle broke out, and Lawrence engaged Leon in hand to hand combat. Leon had cut Lawrence on the shoulder in the shape of a P, offically marking Lawrence as a pirate (See the Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 1 for more details). The guild fought off invasion after invasion, and got so good, Leon finally gave up. Then, the GM left the guild unexpectedly, and so Lawrence became the new GM. At the time, GMs could not give others the title of GM, so Lawrence rebuilt the Generals of Peace, and named it the Gen. of Peace. On an expedition with the guild, they found and named the newly discovered island, Peace Island Friends List Today Today, Lawrence is nearly mastered. He has become a huge player in the Caribbean. Some of his friends are John Breasly, Robert Mcroberts, Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, and much more. His best friends are Bess Firebones, Bill Plunderbones, and Bounty Hunter Bill. All of which were from the Chetik Union and are top officers in the Gen. Of Peace. As you can guess, he has many enemies, namly Captain Leon, Pearson (Pirate) Wright, and Captain Sadcamp (story to come). La première histoire de Lawrence est... His main swords are the Peace Keeper Blade and the General's Broadsword. You can find him, and his guild, mainly on the server of Cortevos. Lawrence is also an NPC on Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He also founded Daggerpaine Industries. Videos and Pictures Stats.jpg|Lawrence Daggerpaine's Stats Captain_of_the_Goliath.jpg|Lawrence, when he was Captain of the Goliath Being_guarded.jpg|Lawrence, being guarded by his Head of Security, Bounty Hunter Bill Screenshot_2011-04-11_21-04-32.jpg|Lawrence finds a Random Chicken with Foulberto Poker_master.jpg|Lawrence, the Poker Master Screenshot_2011-03-29_21-36-19.jpg|Lawrence, being arrest by corrupted Navymen after he helped John escape Screenshot_2011-04-18_09-43-38.jpg|Lawrence steals anything he can xD Links Youtube Channel Category:Backups Category:Pirates Online